our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Slaw
King Slaw, also known as Slaw the Slorid King, is the king and ruler of the Slorid Empire. He is an exceptionally large and towering Slorin, in comparison to almost all other members of his race. Slaw resides in a large palace within Firespray Cove, though it is uknown exactly where. Armor Class: '20 '''Hit Points: ' 375 '''Speed: '''35 ft., swim 40 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +7 Damage Resistance: force Damage Immunities: acid poison; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Senses: darkvision 80 ft., passive perception 16 Languages: Slorish, broken common Challenge Rating: 19 (22,000 XP) Abilities Traits Amphibious: King Slaw can breathe air and water. Standing Leap: ''King Slaw's long jump is up to 60 feet and its high jump is up to 30 feet, with or without a running start. ''Slippery: King Slaw cannot be grappled due to his slippery skin, and he has advantage on wet surfaces. Brute: A melee weapon deals one extra die of its damage when King Slaw hits with it (included in the attack). Reckless: At the start of its turn, King Slaw can gain advantage on all melee weapon attack rolls during that turn, but attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn. Slorish Rage: ''While raging, King Slaw has resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from magical attacks. King Slaw also gains advantage on all strength checks and saving throws for the duration of his rage. He is also immune to being frightened or charmed. King Slaw's rage lasts for 1 minute. ''True Strike: ''For one round, King Slaw gains insight into the defense of one target. On his turn, King Slaw gains advantage on his first attack roll against the target. ''Magic Resistance: King Slaw has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Actions Multiattack: ''King Slaw makes three melee attacks and one ranged attacks. ''Bloodspiller: Melee Weapon Attack: +15 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 22 (4d6 + 10) bludgeoning damage plus 13 (4d6) piercing damage. If King Slaw scores a critical hit, he rolls damage dice three times, instead of twice. Fireball: Ranged Weapon Attack: +15 to hit, reach 150 ft., each creature in a 20-foot radius Sphere centered on that point must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw. A target takes 10d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Reactions Retaliation: Once per round, when King Slaw takes damage from a creature within 5 ft. of him, he uses his reaction to make a melee attack against that creature. Legendary Actions King Slaw can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. King Slaw regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Bloodspiller: ''King Slaw uses his melee weapon. ''Fireball: King Slaw casts a fireball. Tongue Whip: Melee Weapon Attack: +15 to hit, reach 20 ft., one target. Hit: 12 (2d6+6) slashing damage plus 10 (2d8+2) poison damage. King Slaw whips a creature with his tongue. The creature must make a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be become entrapped in King Slaw's adhesive saliva. The creature may continue to roll saving throw each turn until it is successful. Lair King Slaw's throne room acts as his lair. It is located within Slaw Palace in Firespray Cove. Slaw tends to sit at his throne unless his attention is needed elsewhere. Lair Actions When King Slaw is in his throne room, he has an opportunity at the beginning of each round to use a lair action. Only 1 action may be chosen at the start of each round, and no action may be used more than once until all of the others are expended. Floor Collapse (first; one time only): ''King Slaw uses his immense strength to break through the floor of his throne room. All creatures other than King Slaw must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw or fall with the floor, taking 10 (2d8+2) bludgeoning damage on impact. The creatures who rolled successful throws will be in what remains of the throne room. The new location that the creatures and King Slaw find themselves in is a large, volcanic cavern located within Firespray Cove. ''Steam Geyser: A crack in the volcanic crust breaks apart, causing a hot geyser of steam to shoot into the vicinity. All creatures other than King Slaw must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw or take 17 (5d6+2) fire damage. Cave Rift: A large crack in the ground forms, separating the cavern. All creatures other than King Slaw must make a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw or fall into the rift, taking 3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage on impact. Any creatures that have fallen into the rift can only escape by scaling the walls or flying out. Falling Debris: The volcanic cavern rumbles, and large pieces of rock become dislodged from the ceiling and rapidly descend towards creatures other than King Slaw. All creatures must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw or take 20 (2d30+5) bludgeoning damage. Slorin Guards: King Slaw calls out in Slorish, and two Slorin brutes join the fight. Category:NPC Category:Monster Category:Character Category:Arcturus Category:Boss Category:Hostile Category:Slorin